Elimination
Elimination Order In Total Pokemon Island, one by one people leave due to votes here is the complete list: 1. Pichu (voted off) Team Light Episode voted off of: Electric Waves Challenge of Elimination: be the last one standing on the team and dont get shocked by eels. Reason of Elimination: she parlayzed Buneary and she told every body to vote her off. 2. Sharpedo (voted off) Team Sky Episode voted off of: Sharp Teeth Challenge of Elimination: hang on the tree for as long as you can from your teeth. Reason of Elimination: threathen Celibi that if she loses the challenge she would vote her out, causing Celibi telling Team Sky to vote her off. 3.Grotle (voted off) Team Light Episode voted off of: Dodgeball Challenge of Elimination:win at least 2 rounds and your team wins. Reason of Elimanation: was too big and keep getting hit by the ball in all rounds, making Team Light losing the Challenge. 4.Palkia (voted off) Team Light Episode voted off of: Space Capture Challenge of Elimination: capture the other team and you win the Challenge. Reason of Elimination: Charmander made an alliance with him and was about to with Grotle, but was voted off without having a chance, and Swellow heard about this and told the team to either vote out Palkia or Charmander, but ended up Palkia instead. 5.Starly (voted off) Team Sky Episode voted off of: Flying Questions Challenge of Elimination: answer questions and if you get the question right you move on to the next round, get the question wrong, you face a torture, last one standing for there team wins. Reason of Elimination:since Starly is so crazy, she decided to do a bunch of tortures, which ended in her Elimination. 6.Piplup (voted off) Team Light Episode voted off of: Boat Makers Challenge of Elimination: make the best boat annd cross the finish line first wins the challenge. Reason of Elimination: Piplup starting to develop a crush on Chimchar, a member from Team Sky, and they starting kissing while Lucario, from Team Light, saw this and told everyone that happened, leaving Piplup in tears, causing Chimchar to go angry and Lucario said he owe them in the next episode, meaning that he will vote Piplup off. 7.Chimchar (voted off) Team Sky Episode voted off of: Revenge Sweetness! Challenge of Elimination: catch the weakess of the other team and go back to ivysaur wins the challenge Reason of Elimination: in the last episode, Lucario said that he owe Team Light the challenge, meaning Chimchar had to throw the challenge to Team Light, making Swellow know everything and voted off Chimchar. 8.Mudkip (voted off) Team Light Episode voted off of: Pokemon Rumble! Challenge of Elimination: be the last one standing and knock the other team off the building Reason of Elimination: she lost the challenge for the team, making Lucario vote her off, but she told him that she wasn't going to vote him off, if he won't vote her off, which he agreed to and asked to vote off Buneary, who was there and heard everything, ending there Friendship. Buneary said that Mudkip was dead, meaning she was going to force Blazeken and Charmander to voting her off, which worked and they said that they would be better to vote off Buneary than Mudkip.But they couldn't vote Buneary off because she threathen them if they voted her off, she would switch the votes to make it even and vote them off together, which is why Mudkip is Voted off. Episode 9 and 10 will be no Eliminations 9.Dragonite (Eliminated) Team Sky Episode Eliminated off of: Racethon! Challenge of Elimination: the last one on that team loses and is Eliminated Reason of Elimination:She didn't cross the finish line and she got tired, making Team Sky lose the challenge, so she was Eliminated instead of voted off. Note:Dragonite was the first camper to be Eliminated instead of voted off. Category:10